This application relates generally to a vehicle seat adjuster assembly for a vehicle seat having a seat back that is folded onto a seat bottom where the seat back and bottom are flipped upwardly to a stowed position to increase the available cargo space in a vehicle. More particularly, this invention relates to a seat adjuster assembly with a first lever portion that controls seat back pivotal movement and a second lever portion that controls a latch mechanism to allow the seat to be folded and flipped to the stowed position.
Seat track and adjuster arrangements for mounting seats within vehicles are generally well known. Most arrangements provide for a seat to be moved or adjusted in forward and rearward directions within a vehicle.
In many circumstances, it is desirable to have seats within a vehicle that include a seat back that is pivotally supported on a seat bottom such that the seat back can be folded forward and downward relative to the seat bottom. Such an arrangement is necessary, for example, in vehicles so that a passenger can have access into the area behind the seat. In some vehicles, the seat back can be pivoted downwardly and forwardly into a horizontal position and the seat bottom along with the seat back can be pivoted forwardly into a vertical position to increase available cargo space in a vehicle.
Seat adjuster assemblies that are used to mount the seat to the vehicle are often complex, especially when the adjusters include components to allow the seat back to be folded onto the seat bottom and then allow the seat bottom and back to be flipped to a stowed position. These complex adjuster assemblies require a great number of components, which increases the assembly time and the overall cost of the seat assembly. Also, these adjuster assemblies are bulky, requiring a significant amount of packaging space and are difficult for an occupant to access and operate.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a simplified and inexpensive seat adjuster assembly that includes allows horizontal adjustment of the seat position but which also includes the capability of moving the seat to a stowed position in the vehicle. It is also desirable for the adjuster assembly to be durable and easy to operate.